


can't you see i'm a fool in so many ways

by YOONSONGHEE



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, YouTube, but not really, mentions of abuse but its a misunderstanding, seungkwan is fairly popular, youtuber seungkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOONSONGHEE/pseuds/YOONSONGHEE
Summary: Seungkwan thought that his Youtube channel needed some new content to get more viewers than he already had so he decided to pull a fake breakup prank on his boyfriend. All those other YouTubers did it and their relationships remained perfectly fine so what was the worse that could happen?
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	can't you see i'm a fool in so many ways

**Author's Note:**

> Just for the record, I’m not the type of person who watches those videos (if you do then that’s fine) I just think it’s mean to mess with someone’s emotions like that unless the whole thing was staged. But I really wanted to do a fic on one of those pranks so I chose Seungkwan and Vernon as my victims. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

This might be Seungkwan’s greatest idea yet.

His YouTube channel had everything one could think of from baking to storytimes to makeup. For that last one, he usually enlisted Hansol’s help as he always loved doing his boyfriend’s makeup and the other boy always looked so pretty. However, he had never done a single prank on his channel, not even a small one. So late at night while Hansol slept beside him, he scrolled through YouTube looking for a prank that was easy and simple enough for him to pull off but also big and interesting enough that it would attract more viewers and likes. He saw many breakup pranks that tended to get the most attention and at first, he dismissed them thinking that it would be too harsh, but the more he thought about it, the more appealing the idea seemed. 

It should be easy enough to pull off and it didn’t require him to get any materials. The only con of the prank was the slight chance of him breaking Hansol’s heart which was unlikely since his boyfriend had thick skin and hardly let his emotions get the best of him. If he did go through with this prank it wasn’t as if he would be broadcasting Hansol’s emotions on the internet like these other people so it would be a win-win situation. With a plan in mind, Seungkwan put aside his phone and cuddled Hansol to his side ready to finally fall asleep.

•••

“Hyung I think I fucked up with Seungkwan.”

Joshua looked at Hansol with a puzzled look on his face as he took a long sip from his coffee. The two were currently in a cafe after Hansol had called the elder and asked if he could talk to him. Initially, the two were sitting in silence as they both drank from their coffee, Joshua waiting for Hansol to start speaking as he was the one who asked to see him in the first place. Although Joshua expected something to be wrong, he did not expect this.

“Why do you think that?”

“He’s been acting weird,” Hansol nervously played with his cup as he spoke not looking at Joshua, “like he tries to avoid me sometimes and also whenever I try to see what he’s doing he gets panicked and always tries to stop me from seeing whatever he’s doing.”

“How long has this been going on for?”

“Almost two weeks.”

Joshua hummed in response, tapping his fingers on the table as he thought over Hansol’s words carefully.

“Why do you think it’s your fault?”

Hansol stopped playing with his cup and sighed before looking up at Joshua with slightly sad eyes.

“Isn’t it always?”

“Hey,” Joshua reaches over to grab Hansol’s hand, “don’t think like that Hansol, I’m sure it’s nothing. When you get home, just try talking to him about how you feel and I’m sure that everything will be okay.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course! As childish as it sounds I’ve seen the way you guys look at each other and I’m sure that nothing is wrong.”

“I’m just scared that I don’t mean that much to him. Like he means more to me than I mean to him.”

“Hansol, Seungkwan loves you so much. I’m sure of it.”

Feeling more confident in his relationship, Hansol thanked Joshua for giving him advice to which the older simply smiled and took another sip of his coffee. After the two parted ways, Hansol rushed home eager to talk to Seungkwan about everything so that they could move on from this brief awkward period in his relationship.

When he entered the house, he felt his heart drop slightly at the sight of Seungkwan sitting on the couch in silence using his phone with a solemn look on his face. Trying to regain his confidence from earlier, Hansol set aside his coat and went to sit next to Seungkwan.

“Hi, Kwannie.”

“Hey Hansol.”

Taking a deep breath, Hansol prepared to tell Seungkwan everything that was on his mind, but he didn’t get the chance to because Seungkwan spoke up first.

“Hansol, we should talk.”

Seeing how unusually serious his boyfriend, Hansol nodded nervously to the next words that would come out of his mouth. A couple of seconds passed before Seungkwan took a deep breath and held Hansol’s hands in his.

“I think we should break up.”

Hansol felt the air being knocked from him when those words left Seungkwan’s mouth. The exact thing he was afraid of was now happening in front of his very eyes. He wanted to cry, scream, beg for Seungkwan to stay because, after almost three years of being together, he didn't think he would be able to go back to how it was before the two of them got together. Instead of saying any of that, he let out a pathetic airy laugh and squeezed Seungkwan’s hands tighter, looking for the right words to say.

“Can we talk first? Please Kwannie.”

“No Hansol,” Seungkwan took his hands away from Hansol’s grip making Hansol’s heart crack even more, “You didn’t care enough to ask before, you’re only asking now that I’m breaking up with you to save face.”

“No that’s not true Kwannie!” 

Hansol moved closer, bringing his hand to cup Seungkwan’s face, but the older man just got up and turned around so he wasn’t even facing his boyfriend.

“Kwannie I was going to talk to you literally today, I do care, please just hear me out.”

A piercing silence was all that Hansol received which made him want to sob his heart out as even during their worst fights, Seungkwan was never quiet, always wanting to try and find a solution or get the last word in, so it had to be serious if his boyfriend didn’t even want to speak to him.

“Seungkwan,” Hansol pleaded, going to stand behind Seungkwan “Please, at least look at me.”

He placed a gentle hand on Seungkwan’s shoulder hoping it would bring some comfort to him, but instead Hansol’s hand was shrugged off and Seungkwan walked further away from him. On the verge of tears, Hansol took a couple of steps before the back of his knees hit the couch and he slumped down into the seat.

“Was I- Do you not love me anymore?” 

Hansol lifted his legs so he could bury his head in his knees, tears streaming down his face as he thought of the possibility of Seungkwan falling out of love with him while he still held so much love for the other. All of the insecurities he laid out in front of Jisoo earlier were now coming to life in the worst way possible. Taking a heaving breath, Hansol tried to wipe away his tears, feeling embarrassed to be crying in front of Seungkwan when it was clear that the other wanted nothing to do with him.

However, just when he was about to get up and lock himself up in their bedroom, he felt Seungkwan’s arms around him and heard him cooing from above him as he felt his boyfriend’s hands smoothing down his hair. Letting out a few sniffles, Hansol raised his head to look up at Seungkwan who was looking down at him with a guilty face, his own eyes glistening with tears.

“I don’t want you to pity me,” Hansol sniffled trying to compose himself “If you want to leave me, then go. I don’t want you to stay with me just for the sake of it.”

Seungkwan cooed again, kneeling in front of Hansol as he brought his hands to wipe away the younger’s tears.

“Sollie, I love you so much, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know you would cry.”

“You broke up with me because you thought I didn’t care?” Hansol was getting more emotional, Seungkwan’s words confusing him tugging his heart in many different directions.

“Sollie,” Seungkwan whispered pressing a delicate kiss to Hansol’s forehead, “I’m not breaking up with you.”

“What? But you just said-”

“Hansol-ah, I’m so sorry but this was all a prank.”

A few seconds passed with Hansol frozen, his mouth opening and closing at Seungkwan’s reveal at a loss for words. In an attempt to soothe the boy, Seungkwan tried to place a kiss on the back of his hands, but before he could, Hansol ripped his hands from Seungkwan’s grip and threw himself out of the couch and ran down to their bathroom. Seungkwan stared in surprise, only reaching the door in time to hear the door being locked before Hansol’s loud sobs tore through their entire apartment.

“Hansollie, wait let me explain.” Seungkwan pleaded from outside the bathroom, his heart was shattering hearing how broken his boyfriend’s sobs were.

“No Seungkwan,” he flinched at the use of his actual name, which Hansol only used when they were in public around others or when he was mad at him, “You played with emotions for a Youtube video!”

“Sollie, I didn’t realise it would affect you this much, I promise if I knew you were going to cry I would have never done it.”

“You said you were going to break up with me Seungkwan! Why would you think I would be okay with that?” Hansol asked before breaking into heart-wrenching sobs once again.

Seungkwan rubbed his hands over his face, letting out a sigh at how badly he had messed. Inhaling, he knocked on the bathroom door, trying to get Hansol to unlock the door, or at least let him apologise. The younger remained persistent though and made no move to even hear Seungkwan out. After a couple of minutes of him knocking, Seungkwan got tired and started pacing the hallway outside their bathroom.

“Vernon,” Seungkwan said hoping that using Hansol’s English name would make him feel more at ease, “at least let me know that you’re listening to me so I can apologise.”  
“No! Seungkwan leave me alone!”

Letting out what must have been the fifth sigh in as many minutes, Seungkwan resumed pacing about to try another method when he heard a knock coming from the front door. He groaned when he realised that somewhere along the way, the couple had begun shouting which meant their neighbours probably heard what was happening. Trudging to the door, Seungkwan opened it up and came face to face with two girls who were probably around the same age as him and Hansol.

“Um hi,” Seungkwan answered sheepishly knowing the reason they were here, “Can I help you?”

“Are you abusing him?” The taller one with dark hair suddenly said, looking both protective and mad with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

“Dasol-unnie!” The shorter one hissed. Her hair was a lighter brown and she looked horrified at the older girl’s question, “That’s not what we discussed before we came here!”

“Ya, Songhee, if we did what we discussed he could lie his way out of it easily, it’s better to confront him like this so that he is pressured into answering!”

While the girls bickered with each other, Seungkwan stood there with wide eyes unable to stop gaping at the accusation. He knew that he and Hansol had been shouting quite a bit, but he didn’t know it was bad enough to warrant abuse for some people.

“I-I’m not abusing him” he managed to stutter out, at last, gaining the attention of the two girls at the door “we were just arguing and it escalated that’s why there was so much shouting, I promise I didn’t hurt him!”

“It’s okay” the shorter girl which he assumed was named Songhee said “We just wanted to make sure everything was okay because we heard banging, but Dasol here can be a bit quick to jump to conclusions.”

“Stop making me sound like a bad person Songhee,” Dasol said lightly hitting Songhee’s arm “If you heard banging and crying and a voice saying ‘Leave me alone’ you would be worried too.”

“Anyways,” Songhee continued like Dasol wasn’t there, “I hope you and your boyfriend resolve things between you. We’ll be leaving now, bye!”

“But!” Dasol pointed a finger in Seungkwan’s face looking quite threatening despite him being taller than both girls, “if I find out that something did happen, I will come up here and I will-”

“Okay! That’s enough Dasol-unnie! Let’s go, bye again!”

Seungkwan stood at the door long enough to see Songhee drag Dasol away to their place which was right next door to him while Dasol continued glaring at him threateningly. He wondered how he had gone so long living here and not knowing or even speaking to the two other girls. Perhaps it was because they hadn’t suspected him of abuse before so they didn’t see any reason to say anything before. Closing the door, Seungkwan turned around to see Hansol standing outside the bathroom with a teary smile on his face.

“Um, I heard what happened so I thought I should come out before somebody called the police or something.”

“Thanks, but I think it’s fine now.” Seungkwan said letting out an airy chuckle “If you’re still mad at me it’s fine I’ll give you space if you want.”

Shaking his head, Hansol walked towards the door where Seungkwan was still standing waiting for what Hansol was going to do next. He raised his hand and gave Seungkwan a light punch to the chest before resting his face on the older boy’s shoulder bringing his arms up to wrap them around Seungkwan’s waist.

“I’m still mad at you,” he said, his words muffled from how his face was muffled in Seungkwan’s shoulder, “it’s embarrassing for me to bare out my emotions in front of other people especially the internet.”

“I know, I’m sorry for hurting you like that baby. I’m an idiot-”

“Yes you are.”

“-and I should’ve thought about how you would feel about this before doing this. I am so sorry for even trying something so stupid and I hope you can forgive me.”

“I’ll forgive you on one condition.”

“What?” Seungkwan asked his eyebrows furrowed as he racked his brain for something that Hansol could possibly ask for.

Instead of getting an answer, Hansol just hummed appreciatively, already planning for how his boyfriend would pay him back for everything that he had done.

•••

Two weeks later, Seungkwan found himself lying face flat on their bed while Hansol watched his latest Youtube video with a huge grin on his face. Although he couldn’t see his face, Seungkwan knew that he was enjoying the video as he could hear Hansol laughing at some parts and tapping Seungkwan when a certain bit of the video came up.

“This video came out really well, didn’t it Seungkwan?”

“I spent three-hundred-and-fifty pounds in one day Hansol...£350.” Seungkwan groaned with his face still pressed to the mattress.

He sensed a weight next to him on the bed and then felt Hansol pressing a kiss to his cheek to the best of his ability considering most of Seungkwan’s face was out of view.

“Well, at least it was worth it,” Hansol said with a lighthearted teasing tone

Turning his head to the right, he saw Hansol lying down next to him with a huge smile on his face as he looked at Seungkwan’s video which was appropriately named “Apologising To My Boyfriend (I Screwed Up)” and huffed out a laugh. Despite spending almost half of his entire wealth on the other boy, Seungkwan didn’t regret it at all and would even do it again if it meant that smile would stay on his boyfriend’s face forever. Smiling, Seungkwan threw an arm around Hansol and snuggled up to him as he thought in his head about the lengths he would go to just to make sure he was happy.

“Damn right it was worth it.”

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I probably would've finished this earlier but I got sidetracked quite a bit. Did you guys know that Somin of KARD and Jeongyeon of TWICE are distantly related??


End file.
